


William

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Alpha Series [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Sire/Childe, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set twenty years after Angelus turned Drusilla, William is welcomed home a second time.  The first time didn't go so well as he'd been caught in bed with his Sire's broken daughter without permission, and Angelus, unhappy about that, sent him away again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	William

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on October 18, 1998, early in Alpha.
> 
> Original notes: This story stems from a memory that Angel has in my BBETA saga, "Lily" ( _which may eventually make it here, it was my first ever foray into writing online fanfic_ ). The memory is recounted at the beginning of this story, from Dru's perspective. The only BtVS relationship I see as a true dom/sub is Angelus/Drusilla, so Angelus is quite the royal prick in this story. Spike is, of course, a sweetheart!
> 
> By the way, this is also the backstory for TEAOW&S and pretty much every fic I write about Spike.

The dream was always the same. She cowered in a heap on the floor, dressed in a white muslin gown printed with little green leaves. Her master stood over her, angry, oh so angry.

He had found her with William; found them, limbs tangled, skin glistening, bodies satiated. William had blustered, tried to protect her, saying they had done nothing wrong, not understanding.

It didn't matter if William thought they had done nothing wrong. Everything she did was wrong...

Her master's voice reverberated through her dreaming mind. "Do you understand what you have done wrong, Drusilla?"

There were so many things to choose from. It was simpler to shake her head. Drusilla watched herself, as if watching a play. Her hair flew, loosening the green satin ribbon that held it away from her face.

"You didn't ask my permission. You must be punished for that."

And suddenly, her perspective changed. Suddenly, she was inside her body, caught in the memories that controlled her dream.

Drusilla's eyes flew upwards as she nodded. "Yes. I was wrong. I was bad. Punish me."

"I could send William away..." he started.

Drusilla panicked. "No, please, not that. It...it wasn't his fault."

Her beautiful, evil Angel gave her a stern look and she cringed back slightly. "Of course, it wasn't his fault. You are the wicked one. He is only a male, easily seduced by one such as you."

She nodded again, clutching her hands tightly together as she knelt at her master's feet. He stood strong and solid before her, legs slightly parted as if bracing himself on a ship, wearing his hunting clothes. He still carried his slender walking stick.

"How...how will you punish me?" she asked.

The stick lashed out, catching her across the cheek and sending her tumbling onto her side. "You know better than to ask that."

"Yes master," she whispered, cradling her bleeding cheek. When she looked back up at him, she knew that lust shown in her eyes, mingling with the pain from his blow. He had conditioned her well over the decades. She enjoyed the pain almost more than the pleasure.

"Go to your room and undress. Take off everything, then sit on the end of your bed."

Nodding, Drusilla scrambled to her feet and ran out of the room.

The dream shifted and Drusilla sat on her bed, naked as he had ordered. Angelus strode into the room. In his hand he carried a bunch of thorny twigs, obviously taken from the bushes in the garden. Drusilla stared at them wide eyed, her body already tingling in anticipation and just a little fear.

Angelus' hand reached out and gently untied the ribbon from her hair, then began to twine it around the branches. "Go look out the window," he ordered.

Once again out of her body, Drusilla watched herself jump to her feet and hurry over to the window. Two stories below, William sat on his horse, looking up at her, obviously knowing that she would be there. "You...you said..."

"Oh, he will be back. But first..." Angelus joined her at the window, his hands sliding around her cold body to grip her breasts. She watched William stiffen at the sight.

Then her master shoved her against the glass and brought the thorny switches down across her back, tearing bleeding strips into her soft flesh. Shrieking in pain, Drusilla watched William watch her, no emotion, no movement betraying his feelings for her.

She felt his love all the same.

~~~~~

With a jerk, Drusilla awoke, whimpering at the remembered pain. Opening her eyes, she saw that the curtains were open and the moon hung low and nearly full in the sky.

For two months she had suffered the dream nightly. Ever since that one wonderful night with William.

He had left. After watching Angelus beat her, then fuck her pressed against the window, blood dripping down her back, William had turned his horse and left.

Her heart had broken into little pieces. Angelus had laughed and told her William would return and they would have great fun together.

But, Drusilla knew it wouldn't be the same. He had seen her...He had heard her cries of pain...and pleasure. He had known then...known that she was a slut, a whore, all the things Angelus called her as he fucked her each and every time.

No, William couldn't still love her...

Slowly, Drusilla slid from her bed and reached for her emerald brocade robe, wrapping it around her bruised body.

Sometimes Angelus hurt her so badly she didn't heal during the long day's sleep.

Walking to her dressing table, she sat down gingerly on her sore bottom and picked up the wooden brush with which Angelus had beaten her the night before. Running it through her hair, she let her mind go blank. It was so much better when her mind was blank. So much easier to survive.

*****

An hour later, dressed in an elegant long sleeved, dove grey gown of heavy silk trimmed with lace, Drusilla descended the stairs of the mansion in Wiltshire and entered the drawing room. It was empty.

Puzzled, Drusilla returned to the entryway and walked over to the footman--a vampire of course. "Where is our lord?"

"In the billiard's room with a guest, my lady."

Nodding absently, Drusilla wandered back through the drawing room, the ante chamber, the small dining room, the main dining room, the music room, another drawing room and past the new fangled water closets, before she reached the billiard's room. It was a game that had recently taken her master's fancy.

Personally, she didn't understand the need to use a long stick to send balls into holes.

Opening the door, she entered silently and froze.

William was bent over the table, lining up a shot.

"Ah, there you are Drusilla. You overslept," Angelus chided.

Dropping her eyes, she curtsied and kept her head down. "Forgive me, my lord."

"Hmmm, you have been doing that quite often the last few weeks. No, I have forgiven you every time. No more."

Peeking from under her lashes, Drusilla watched William set down his stick and cross his arms over his chest, carefully watching their sire.

Picking up a goblet of blood, Angelus swirled the contents, then took a sip. "Undress."

Obediently, Drusilla reached for the buttons on the front of her gown, undoing them quickly. All her gowns were designed to be removed at a moment's notice. As the dress fell to her feet along with two petticoats, William edged towards the door.

"Why don't I make myself scarce..."

"Oh, no, William old chum. You can help punish the little tart," Angelus replied jovially.

"You know I don't enjoy doing that," William said darkly.

"Then watch and learn, my boy."

Drusilla removed her front-tie corset and pulled her chemise over her head, leaving her naked except for white stockings and her grey slippers. She bent to untie the garters, but Angelus stopped her with a gesture.

"Over the table, Drusilla."

Turning, Drusilla bit her lower lip and draped herself over the billiard's table, pressing her breasts against the scratchy felt. Her bruised bottom lifted into the air and her feet dangled a few inches off the floor. Closing her eyes, she waited.

Fingers brushed her hair off her back and she glanced sideways, surprised to see that it was William. His eyes were filled with sorrow.

A shiver went through Drusilla. A shiver of desire. He was going to watch her be punished. Her love...Maybe, just maybe, he still cared...

Closing her eyes again, she smiled...then yelled as the billiard's cue crashed across her bottom still sore from the night before. Pain lashed through her and she clenched her teeth, holding her tongue. Angelus rained the blows down on her, bruising her from shoulders to thighs. She jerked under each blow, but didn't make another sound.

Finally, Drusilla heard the stick clatter onto the table and she opened her eyes. Pain rolled through her but, as she squirmed slightly, she moaned at the desire that was churning inside her.

"Was that necessary?" William asked coldly. "All she did was oversleep."

"It's conditioning, William. If I let her get away with one disobedient act, then what might she do next?"

"She's not an animal to be whipped at your whim."

"Of course she is." Angelus sounded surprised at his protege's cold anger.

"She's a vampire, like us."

Angelus scoffed and took another drink of blood. "She's nothing like us. She's my plaything...Yours too, if you'd like her."

There was a momentary silence and Drusilla stared across the room into the fire, hoping, praying...

When William failed to respond, Angelus continued in a sly voice. "I know you want her."

"She is very beautiful," the younger male replied, noncommitedly.

"Hmm, and what is that in your trousers?" Angelus chuckled. "For all your protests, seeing her beaten aroused something less than your finer instincts."

William growled softly.

"Go on, have her. She will enjoy it."

"She's in obvious pain," William protested, the caring in his voice sending warmth through Drusilla's aching body.

"Go feel her pussy. I can guarantee she's wet."

William tried to shift the topic of conversation slightly. "Two months ago you banished me after finding me in bed with her. Two days ago I receive a message demanding my presence. Now you want me to fuck her? Is this to give you a reason for killing me?"

Angelus laughed. "You always amuse me, William. Of course not. As your sire, if I wanted you dead, I could snap your neck at any moment for much flimsier reasons... Although if I did so, I'd undoubtedly have a riot on my hands, and the Master would certainly be unhappy. No, no, I always meant to share Drusilla with you. I didn't expect you to spend two decades in that barbaric 'new world' before returning home to meet her."

"I like America. The blood of Americans is strong, not weak from centuries of inbreeding."

Angelus made a dismissing noise and continued, "I sent you away to punish Drusilla. She didn't ask my permission to bed you."

William snorted in disgust and Angelus grinned, lounging on a red velvet sofa.

"I know you want her," Angelus said softly.

Growling again, William walked over to the table.

Drusilla heard his soft approach and joy flooded her. It didn't matter to her the circumstances under which he took her. She just wanted him inside her, making her body sing with pleasure. She had expected to never feel his touch again.

His hands touched her gently, turning her. Drusilla winced as her bottom touched the table, but slid willingly into his arms, pressing her trembling breasts against the soft linen of his shirt.

William looked down into her eyes and Drusilla smiled up at him. "Do you want me, Drusilla?"

"Oh, yes, please, please fuck me," she begged sweetly.

He stiffened, then glared over his shoulder at their sire, who just grinned. "I want to make love to you," he said patiently.

Confusion made her brow furrow and Drusilla shook her head slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. Feeling his erection prod against her stomach, she whimpered and pressed closer. "Just fuck me," she begged again.

Sighing, William lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her gently. She opened her mouth and returned his kiss with intense hunger, surprising him.

The first time they had made love she had been so sweet and confused--almost virginal--her touches tender and hesitant. This time, she ravished his mouth, her fingers tearing open his shirt, her nails digging into his skin as her pelvis thrust against him.

He could smell her musky arousal.

Drusilla ran her fingers down his smooth, naked chest, then shoved his suspenders down his arms, before reaching for the buttons on his trousers. Quickly undoing them, she took out his heavy, throbbing cock, wrapping her fingers around it.

Burying her mouth in his throat, Drusilla grabbed his shoulders and lifted herself, tightening her legs around his waist. With a cry of pleasure, she impaled herself on his straining cock.

Groaning, William toppled her backwards, going with her. Bracing his feet on the floor, he thrust into her sopping wet pussy. He had been celibate for two months. No woman-- human or vampire--had been able to arouse him.

Just the sight of her curtseying to their sire had sent his cock surging to a painful erection.

Keening in pleasure, Drusilla bounced on the table, grinding her clitoris against his pubic bone, uncaring about the pain in her bruised back. The tension inside her snapped and she shuddered around his cock, clinging as she whimpered in pleasure.

Feeling her inner muscles clamp around him as her orgasm consumed her, William growled and spilled himself inside her, letting her milk his cock dry.

Burying his mouth between her shaking breasts, he groaned and shuddered in his own pleasure. Finally, he staggered from her, pulling his trousers closed, before he managed to stumble to the sofa.

William wasn't surprised to find Angelus stroking his hard cock.

"Now, wasn't that fun?" Angelus asked.

Nostrils flaring, William stared at him, then glanced over at Drusilla. She was pulling herself into a sitting position, wincing at the pain in her bottom.

"Drusilla, come here and show William what you can do with your mouth."

Sliding off the table, Drusilla weaved over to the two males, then dropped to her knees at William's feet. He grabbed the hand she extended towards his crotch.

"That's not necessary."

Angelus simply grinned and finally William acquiesced, moving his hand away from the front of his trousers. Drusilla quickly unfastened the buttons again and freed his cock. It was only half-hard and the sight sent fresh desire flooding through her loins.

Caressing it gently with one hand, she bent her head and ran her tongue over the tip, tasting herself mixed with his earlier emission. Bathing him with her tongue, she pumped gently with her hand.

Angelus grabbed her other hand and wrapped her fingers around his own cock. Closing her mouth over William's erection, she slid her lips down while she pumped her master's.

His cock butting the entrance to her throat, William groaned and stared hungrily at her bobbing head. He grew harder, longer and still she sucked, taking him to the base, her throat closing around the tip.

"Good, isn't she," Angelus commented, slipping to his knees behind Drusilla. "Ass in the air, Drusilla."

Keeping her lips clamped around William's cock, Drusilla slid her knees backwards, spreading her legs as she raised her bottom in the air and pressed her breasts against William's wool covered knees

Wrapping her hands under his thighs, she moaned around his cock. William groaned and thrust hard, jolting her slightly. Pulling back, she recovered and ran her tongue around the tip, before, sliding his cock between her lips again, taking him all the way in until her nose brushed the thin tuft of hair at the base, before pulling back and licking the tip again.

Angelus' hands gripped her ass, spreading her legs wider. Rubbing his throbbing cock through the moisture between her legs, he grunted and slammed into her pussy, forcing her head farther into William's lap.

Holding her squirming ass still, Angelus fucked Drusilla from his knees in long, hard strokes, grunting as he buried himself in her each time.

William looked at his sire with glazed eyes, then leaned forward and met his mouth, kissing him hungrily.

Slapping his pelvis against Drusilla's beautifully bruised ass, Angelus thrust his tongue into the younger male's mouth and twisted their lips together, returning William's passion.

Drusilla whimpered as her pussy twitched in lust and she tried to concentrate on William's cock, but Angelus was driving her crazy as he pounded into her.

Running her tongue down the underside of the hard cock, she lapped William's testicles, then sucked on them gently.

Pulling back from Angelus, William growled and grabbed Drusilla's head, thrusting his cock back into her mouth as he came, bucking his hips off the couch.

Swallowing quickly, Drusilla whimpered in pleasure and pulled her mouth free of his slowly softening cock. Dazed, William sank back onto the couch and managed to tuck his cock away and fasten his trousers, before he leaned his head onto one raised arm to watch.

Grinning, Angelus reached for Drusilla's hands, pulling them out from under William's thighs and silently directing her to grab his knees. Moaning and bucking against her master, she dug her fingernails into the soft wool, holding on tightly.

Slowing his thrusts, Angelus pushed himself to his feet, lifting Drusilla off the floor with his arms wrapped around her thighs. She gasped and her eyes widened.

Reaching out, William grabbed her shoulders as Angelus reached his full height with a deep growl, holding her up by her legs. Slamming his cock fully into her again, he fucked her hard, making her cry out with each savage thrust.

With a roar of pleasure, Angelus came, pumping his semen inside her until it overflowed. Staggering from his release, he dropped her.

William caught her, but Drusilla still crumpled at his feet, whimpering in frustration.

Fastening his trousers, Angelus slumped into a chair, stretching his legs out in front of him. "Very nicely done, Drusilla."

"You could have at least pleasured her," William snapped, helping Drusilla onto his lap, uncaring that their sire's cum was leaking from her onto his legs.

Angelus laughed from deep in his stomach. "You are such a romantic, William. She's a fucktoy."

"Maybe to you."

Exhausted, Drusilla lay her head on William's shoulder, feeling the cool skin of his chest under her hand. Lust still raged inside her, but being unfulfilled was not new to her. She had climaxed once, with William inside her. She would treasure that memory.

Cradling Drusilla on his lap, William pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead, then slipped his fingers between her trembling thighs. As he touched her swollen clitoris, she whimpered and arched into his fingers.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Angelus growled, reaching for a bottle of blood on the table next to him.

Crying in pleasure, Drusilla clutched William's shoulders and exploded into orgasm. Their eyes met and Drusilla felt his love wash over her. Her dead heart felt like it wanted to explode with joy.

As her body shuddered in pleasure, Drusilla bent her head and reverently covered William's lips with hers.

End


End file.
